The Name's Grant, Grant Bryant
by ayame kitahara
Summary: It's been almost an entire year since the incident in Windrixville, Johnny has nearly regained all mobility and Dallas is his usual badass self. Life was good, with the exception of the soc's being more restless than ever. Ponyboy and OC
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost an entire year since the incident in Windrixville, Johnny has nearly regained all mobility and Dallas is his usual badass self. Life was good, with the exception of the soc's being more restless than ever. Let's just say that it didn't sit too well with them that Johnny and Dal survived when their buddy bob didn't. The sound of slamming car doors pulled me from my thoughts as five soc's exited their cars and starting staggering towards me. "Hey lookie here, we got ourselves the grease who helped kill bob," The soc closest to me slurred.

Damn it why didn't I listen to Darry and just sit with Two-Bit all day watching Mickey on TV, I thought miserably. Ever since I got back Darry has been insisting that I either stay home or take a member of the gang with me if I decide to go out. Darry had made it clear to all of the gang that if he heard they let me out of their sight, he would skin them! Of course two-bit had been so drunk the night before that he was still passed out on the couch this morning when Darry and soda headed off to work, so I figured that id go to the movies and be back before ol' two-bit woke up. Apparently id thought wrong as I was now trapped between the movie house and the five soc's that were getting closer every second. This left me with two choices, try to fight and hope that someone comes to help me, or run like hell.

Without any further thought, I charged at the open spot between the two soc's on my left. I just barely make it past them as they lunge at me and end up landing right on the spot where I'd been standing just seconds ago. I run down the street, the soc's behind me all the way, and head down an unfamiliar dark alley. Unfortunately for me, I reached the end and found my path blocked by a fence to tall for me to climb. I whirl around and get into the fighting stance my brothers taught me, knees bent a little and fists up. To my shock all five soc's stopped and stared in horror. "Shit, t-that's!" the first soc stuttered, backing away quickly.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" the guy who I figured must be the leader of the group yelled, already sprinting down the alley. As I watched the socs disappear into the darkness of the alley I heard a low chuckle from behind me, I spun around ready to fight if need be.

"Easy kid I wouldn't have just saved your ass if I was just guna kill ya." he said lazily. I relaxed a little and observed my savior; he was sitting on the tall fence which he most likely climbed when I was distracted by the soc's. He was easily as tall as Darry and rivaled him in muscle, but had Dally's tough dark hair and eyes. he smirked at me as I stared at him with wide eyes, my mouth open a little in awe as he easily jumped off the large fence that even dally refused to jump off of due to its height.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut as he sauntered over to me and stuck out his hand, "The names Grant, Grant Bryant." He said as we shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally walked through the front door, Darry was madder than a hornet.

"Where the hell have you been!?" he screamed, his face getting redder by the minute.

"I got jumped" I muttered. His expression quickly changed to one of concern as his eyes scanned my body for any visible injuries

"Are ya ok?" "Should I call Soda home?" he questioned. He knew I preferred Soda to treat any injuries I obtained

"Nah Dar its fine, I'm going to bed now okay?"

"Good idea, goodnight Pony." Darry said quietly.

I trudged down the hallway, nudged the door to Soda and I's room open with one foot, and flopped down on the bed. In an attempt to get comfortable I buried my face into my pillow. Ever since Grant saved my ass today I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was after all, a very sexy stranger.

I blushed just thinking about what my brothers would say if they knew what happened today. No one in the gang knew that I was gay, not even Johnny or Soda.

I must have gotten pretty caught up in my thoughts because Soda wasn't supposed to be back for at least another 45 minutes, and yet I heard our door creek open accompanied by the sound of him shuffling around in an attempt to ready himself for bed in the dark. A few minutes later I felt Soda lay down next to me and his soft snores began filling the room.

As comfortable as I was I didn't really feel tired anymore, so I busied myself with counting the stars that were visible through our window. I was half asleep when I was interrupted by a head blocking my view of the stars.

My eyes widened in shock as my brain registered that it was Grant, showing off his toothy grin in my window.

**End of chapter 2**

Hey whoever is reading this, sorry for the long wait on updates! I was a high school junior when I started this story and school was chaotic! Updates will now be posted everyday though because I have finished writing the story out XD


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly slid out of bed so I didn't wake soda up, the last thing I wanted to do tonight was explain to my brothers what Grant was doing creeping in my window; hell I didn't even know why he was. I smiled and shook my head, pushing the window open with little effort. Luckily my slim body allowed me to easily squeeze through the window and land next to Grant, who wasted no time in pinning me against the house and capturing my lips.

I moaned a little as he deepened the kiss, sliding my hands around his waist to pull him closer to my body. He broke the kiss and smirked at the now growing erection hidden within my jeans.

"Wish I had time to take care of that for ya but unfortunately we gotta move." He whispered breathily.

I groaned as I tried to will away the erection, thinking of everything but the extremely hot, beautifully toned man in front of me.

He threw one of his toothy grins my way before grabbing my hand and taking off running. I started to feel like I was in one of those cheesy movies where forbidden couples ran away as I hopped over tracks and sprinted down side roads, all while Grant clutched my hand in his.

Finally we came to a stop outside a dinky rundown shack, that couldn't be more than one room. Still holding my now sweaty hand in his, he pulled the door open to reveal a staircase that led underground.

Before I could ask what we were doing there he hollered "Ey boys 'm home!"

Six pairs of footsteps pounded on the rickety staircase as a small girl around 7 years old with curly black hair down to her shoulders and sparkling green eyes barrel into Grant, wrapping her skinny little arms around his legs.

A few seconds later four boys reached the top of the staircase and filed into the room.

"Alright don't be rude introduce urselves!" Grant said airily while disentangling his legs from the small girls grip. The girl spun around and bounced up to me, smiling a toothy grin similar to Grants.

"My name is Babe and I'm 7" she stated proudly.

"That's my little sister." Grant stated with pride.

The tall kid with short curly brown hair and equally brown eyes smiled politely and shook my hand.

"The names Randle, but call me randy" he said, and went back to leaning on the wall. The second boy who reminded me a lot of Two-bit, Grinned widely and slapped me on the back enthusiastically.

"Mikey, Mikey Conners but call me Jaggs." He said, grabbing my hand and pumping it up and down quickly.

When he finally released my hand a calmer boy who looked around Soda's age with similar sandy blonde hair and chocolate eyes walked up to me and held me in a tight embrace like he had missed me or something. It felt nice though, warm and safe like he wanted to protect me from the world.

This is how I wished Darry would hug me, instead of his awkward pats while holding me at arm's length. After an awkward cough from who I thought was Randy we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"My names Aaron, but everyone calls me double A, you'll Randy and I's younger brother if you join." He said excitedly.

"What am I joining?" I asked confusedly, turning to Grant for an answer.

"I'll explain when those two buffoons introduce themselves." He said.

"I'm James but I go by Jay so call me that, my twins name is Jason but we call him Chase cuz he likes huntin, any questions?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Nah but don't be shocked if I screw up." I said timidly. He chuckled warmly and said "ya everyone does." And smirked at his twin.

"Ponyboy Curtis, welcome to the outsiders!" Double A shouted jovially.

**End of chapter 3**

Hey guy's! thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome ! Although I had not intended to put many yaoi scenes in the story I decided to change it up so I hope you like it! XD next chapter you will get to find out what the outsiders are and if pony will actually join them XDXD


End file.
